Interviews
by Fezzes64
Summary: Randomness? Check. Complete Craziness? Check. Insanity? Check. All you need for a humorous turn of events in your day is all right here, with many Mario characters, and quite a few guests!
1. Chapter 1

Interviews…

Master hand: Hello, everyone! I know I make an appearance in Super smash bros. Melee, and Super Smash bros. Brawl, but I am here to interview the Mushroom Kingdom! This is where, by review, you can ask questions to any Mario character, personal question, preferably, but here we go!

Fezzes64: So, wait a minute…how come I'm a Mario character?

Master hand: I…don't really know, but you are going to be the interviewer!

Fezzes64: (Why did I even bother?)

*Everyone moves into the scene, ready for questioning*

Fezzes64: Well, who's first? We won't know until the first review. I guess we will pass the time with…asking…someone one of my questions. How about…*Looks around to choose someone*…Luigi!

*Luigi walks up, thinking 'Why me?'*

Fezzes64: So, Luigi, my question is… How do you describe _love_?

Luigi: Umm… I don't really know how to describe it; you'd have to ask Mario, he's good at that sort of thing. He said something about it being like a piano…

*Mario glares at Luigi in embarrassment*

Fezzes64: Mario?

*Mario walks grudgingly up*

Mario: Love is complicated. It's sort of like…a bird, it's an emotion that flies over my…our hearts and souls, and it…speaking figuratively, it sort of makes a nest there and sometimes becomes an addiction.

*Mario starts blushing heavily as applause and teasing burn off the crowd*

Fezzes64: Okay, Mario that was beautiful… Omigosh…Thank you…

Anyway, as much as I regret this, we have to wait for the next question. Please, if possible, direct it at someone, so we _can_ have an interview…

-Fezzes64


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, lookie here…

Fezzes64: Hello, and we are back! We have new questions, and after last time, some people got _interested_ with Mario *Mario groans in the background*, and even Bowser and Peach, so…Um, let's start with Mario.

*Mario walks behind the curtain, unwilling to reveal whatever madness is going on with Fezzes64 to the audience*

Fezzes64: So, Mario, a lot of people have been complaining that you don't talk a lot. Is there a reason?

Mario: Does there have to be?

Fezzes64: Um…Well, let's just say that…Um…Uh….

Mario: Fine, fine. It's because…In school, I was teased a lot about my voice, so I eventually resigned to being as quiet as possible.

Fezzes64: Awww, that' so sad…

Mario: *Tries not to glare*\

Fezzes64: Anyways, a lot of people (Pssst, like, _everyone_) wondered if you were ever _in_ love.

Mario: *Face goes white*

Fezzes64: Um…Can you answer that?

Mario: *Breathes heavily* Uh…Yes…Um…

*Fezzes64 waves her hand as if to urge him on*

Mario: Yes, I am in love, and my heart lies in a place…I don't really want to reveal at the moment, but I have been loved by _many _people, one of which nearly killed my soul, but anyway, yes, as you all suspected, I am in love with Peach.

Fezzes64: *Giggles* Thank you, Mario, will you please call Bowser up here?

Mario: *Mumbles something while walking off*

*Bowser walks in moments later*

Fezzes64: Bowser! Good to see ya, buddy (Bowser: Don't-call-me-BUDDY!)! I have a couple of questions for you. The first one is; why don't you change tactics? Mario always seems to get you every time you take Peach, so what's the problem?

Bowser: I…Um…Don't…Really know. I guess it's because I want to fight Mario, I want him to get to me, so I can see the day when I beat him.

Fezzes64: Have you ever considered the fact that Mario finds getting to you easy? I only say this, because every time he gets to you, it's at least ten minutes after you kidnap Peach.

Bowser: *Shifts uncomfortably* Are we done?

Fezzes64: *Smiles gleefully and nods*

Bowser: *Walks off to send in Peach*

Fezzes64: Oh! Our special guest is here!

Luigified531: Hello! :D

Fezzes64: Cool, so you can ask Peach her questions!

*Peach walks in*

Luigified531: So, Peach,*Shuffles papers* How do you feel about Mario? Everyone seems to suspect you like him.

Peach: Well, um, I guess I like him… No, I know I love him.

Luigified531: Can you give us reasons why?

Peach: First off, he treats me really kindly, and he always seems to know how to make me happy, and then…

Fezzes64: Yes? YES?

Peach: *Giggles* He still refuses to call me 'Peach'. He always calls me 'Princess', no questions asked.

Luigified531: Why don't you ever fight off Bowser?

Peach: I can't. However it may seem, I can't. His favorite way of kidnapping me is either immobilizing me, or storing me in a bag.

Luigified531 and Fezzes64: *Wince*

Luigified531: Um… how is your stay at Bowser's castle?

Peach: Oh, he allows a bit of wiggle-room.

Fezzes64: How much is 'a bit'?

Peach: An inch.

Luigified531 and Fezzes64: *Shudder*

Fezzes64: Well, then. Um… Thank you, Peach… Until next time…?

-Fezzes64


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, boy

Luigified531: Hello, and welcome back! Today, we have our favorite tango-tanglers, Luigi, and Daisy!

*Luigi and Daisy give him an irked expression*

Fezzes64: So, Daisy, do you like Luigi, and if not, what is with those statues?

Daisy: Well, I might want a little decoration here and there…

Luigified531: There are rumors flying around that you painted your room green and yellow.

Daisy: I like the clash.

Fezzes64: Everyone has spotted you teasing Luigi at least once. Is this true?

Daisy: N-no…

Luigified531: And then there's one more rumor…

Daisy: And this is…?

Luigified531: That you kissed Luigi.

Daisy: *Blinks*

Luigi: *Pretends to be interested in something on the ground*

Fezzes64: Well, is this true?

Luigi:…..It's the other way around.

Fezzes64: *Squeals with delight*

*Luigi and Daisy awkwardly get up and sit in the audience*

*Suddenly there is a loud crack, and everyone turns to see Harry Potter*

Harry Potter: Not bad for a first attempt at apparating…

Fezzes64: Harry! Great, do you want to interview our next person?

Harry Potter: Um, sure? How would I do that?

Fezzes64: You ask the person the first question that comes to mind.

*Toad walks into the room*

Harry Potter: So, Toad, why is it you look like a mushroom?

Toad:…

Fezzes64: How about his personal life, or from the _paper_?

Harry Potter: Oh, right. So, Toad, why don't you fight off Bowser? Everyone knows you're strong enough to.

Toad: In case if you haven't noticed my size, I'm a midget compared to him, and I have a fear of huge things to me.

Fezzes64: Um, thank you, Toad, How do you feel about Peach?

Toad: I know this sounds somewhat wrong, but she's like a mother to me, the way she cares for the kingdom…

Luigified531: That's amazing Toad…

*Toad gets up and goes to send in someone else*

Luigified531: I wonder who it is.

Yoshi: Hello, everyone!

-Fezzes64 (Doctor who fans, make yourself heard! Look at the reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

The woes of Mario

Harry Potter: Hello, Yoshi!

Yoshi: Um…I think something is wrong with Mario…

Fezzes64: Hmm? *Peeks in the audience at Mario*

Mario: *Mumbles something in Italian*

Luigified531: Sorry, I didn't catch that.

Mario: Appena lasciami in pace!

Harry Potter: Uhh…Non parlo Italiano? (Means 'I don't speak Italian')

Mario: Beh, excuuuse me, principessa!

Link: *Comes out of nowhere* Hey, that's my line!

Mario: Taci!

Yoshi: *Understands Italian* Ohhhh, he just told you to shut it…

Peach: Hey, leave him alone!

Link: Or else…?

Peach: *Stomps right up to Link and slaps him*

Mario: *Growls at Link 'Yoshi si prenderà cura di te...' and marches off*

Luigified531 and Fezzes64: *Stare at the whole thing in shock while Yoshi drags Link off, repeating what Mario had said ('Yoshi will take care of you…')*

Peach: Poor Mario, everyone's teasing him now, and that's what's made him so angry.

Harry Potter: Should we…Um, try to find Mario?

Peach: No, he's on the roof. He doesn't want to be bothered.

Fezzes64: Awww, you know so much about him…

Peach: *Mumbles something along the lines of 'Well, I love him…'

Fezzes64: *Makes squeaky noises and goes on and on about how cute it is*

**Hello! I feel so sorry for Mario… If you want more Italian, just ask! If you don't know what he said, just ask!**

**I wonder who else feels sorry for Mario…**

**In the next chapter, I'll have an actual story oneshot, and then I'll get back to questions, and then I'll do a oneshot with Luigi.**

**-Fezzes64**


	5. Chapter 5

Oneshot: MxP

That did it. Link being stupid, me speaking Italian, (**By the way, the first time he spoke he said 'Leave me alone', and after that he said 'Well, excuuuse me, princess!' After that, Yoshi translates it. **_**Taci**_** means 'Shut it', and then he said 'Yoshi will take care of you'**) and Samus, who had come out of nowhere, started teasing me again.

"Awww, poor ickle Mawio too scared?" she taunted.

Growling, I pushed my way past her and went up to the roof. I heard a lot of people shouting behind me, and, ignoring them, I jumped as high as possible. Suddenly, I heard the interview continuing, and as I approached a window, I felt the heat flood my face when I saw that it was Peach they were interrogating.

"Should we…Um, try to find Mario?" asked Harry.

"No, he's on the roof. He doesn't want to be bothered." Peach said quickly, stopping Luigified531 from moving toward the door.

"Awww, you know so much about him…" Fezzes64 said in a voice that gave the odd impression of sweetened honey. If there's one thing I noticed today, it was that Fezzes64 had fallen for romance. Peach mumbled something under her breath, and Fezzes64 made some kind of ridiculous squeal of delight.

"So, Peach," she said, her voice now business-like again. "Many people wish to see you kiss Mario, or vice versa. Do you think it will happen? If so, in public?"

Peach shook her head vigorously. I felt my stomach clench, and I had this sudden feeling that I didn't want Peach to know how I felt about her. If anybody told her…I didn't know what was going to happen.

More people from the smash mansion turned up, like Zelda, Marth, Pit, Pikachu, and even Captain Falcon, who despised me most of all. I realized with a startling jolt that Peach had disappeared from the interview, and someone else was there, a certain yellow-clad figure.

Sighing, I moved away from the window and sat down at the edge of the rooftop, gazing out into the blue sky. A soft breeze blew the already cool air and gave me that sudden jolt in my stomach similar to when you miss a step on the stairs. I sensed someone behind me just when I thought I was alone.

"Are you okay, Mario?" asked a gentle, forgiving voice.

Turning around, I saw that Peach was right behind me, and I turned away a little too quickly, hiding my blush.

"Sì, sto bene, principessa," I replied. For a moment she remained silent. Realizing I had spoken in Italian, I quickly translated, "Yes, I'm fine, princess."

She gave a light exhale, almost a laugh, but to light to count as so. I felt myself blush further. After a few minutes silence, she said, "Can you say something else in Italian?"

"Oggi ha appena mi ha fatto sentire ridicolo e sciocco," I said. "Today has just made me feel ridiculous and silly."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It could be."

"But it isn't."

"And what if it was?"

"What could I do about it?"

"Get mad at me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I deserved it."

"I wouldn't be mad."

"Why not?"

"B-because…"

I mumbled "I love you," under my breath, so she wouldn't hear me.

"What was that?" she asked. I knew she was probably going to pry me for the answer, and I had no choice. I decided to tell her.

"Because I love you," I said, somewhat softer than I intended. I stared at the ground, (About six stories down) and waited for her to reject my answer. I felt her eyes burning on me, and I almost couldn't bear it. Eventually she spoke.

"I love you, too, Mario."

I could hardly process her words, and found it very difficult to ask if she was joking. She shifted closer to me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, but a sudden burst of feeling, an emotion of some kind, forced me to look up at her and move even closer.

Before I knew what was happening, our lips had brushed against each other's, and we kissed, her love washing over me in a brilliant sensation, and for once, I felt free. It was just as I described it earlier with Fezzes64 when Luigi slipped up on my ability to be able to describe just about anything.

Eventually, we pulled away, a bit out of breath and stared at each other for what felt like hours. We looked away at the same moment, embarrassed, into the sky and watched a cloud float by, and I suddenly found this funny, how we had both loved each other for who-knows-how-long, yet we were so desperate to hide it from each other.

Maybe this whole interview thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Hello, again! Sorry to keep you waiting 24 hours, but I had to make this in normal form so it **_**could**_** be a oneshot. Well, for a second attempt, how did I do? My first attempt was 'All That Matters To Me', and it ended up being two chapters with so many crossovers that nobody would know what I'm talking about…**

**Anyway, I'll continue questioning, and then maybe do a oneshot with LxD, so keep your hopes up!**

**-Fezzes64**


	6. Chapter 6

Poor, poor Luigi

Fezzes64: Okay, Peach decided to see if she can cheer Mario up, so now we may continue the interview. We have some really interesting questions, and our first will go to our buddy, Bowser (Bowser: DON'T-CALL-ME-_BUDDY_!)!

Bowser: *Still keeps shouting in the background*

Harry Potter: *Sighs and flicks out his wand* Silencio!

Bowser: *Is moving mouth, but no sound is coming out*

Luigified531: Awww, look, he's so mad!

Bowser: *Attempts to shout something at him*

Audience: *Snickers*

Luigified531: Bowser, do you have OCD?

Bowser: *Probably wants to shout something really rude at him*

Fezzes64: No, no, no, it's 'Are you in love with Peach? Or is it just an obsession?'

Luigified531: *Mumbles under his breath* Well, of course _you _would know, you're _obsessed_ with love…

Bowser: *Decides to calm down and Harry Potter lifts the spell* Yes, I'm in love with Peach, but not for stupid reasons.

Fezzes64: *Whispers in background* Oh, yeah? Try me.

Bowser: She's beautiful, she's easy to kidnap, she rules a kingdom, she has difficulty with plumber-boy up there, and-

Luigi: HEY! And who are you calling 'Plumber-boy'? Oh, that's right, my brother! Listen, you _stoopa koopa_, my brother has been many things, not just a plumber, and you know what? He was good at _everything_ he did, and I'm _proud_ to be in his shadow, the one that taught me to _live_! *Starts seething*

Bowser:…. *Is lost for words*

Fezzes64: Omigosh, Luigi, that's so wonderful, pure brother loyalty!

Luigified531: Yeah that was amazing…

Harry Potter: Um… Thank you Luigi, that was… surprising.

Luigi: Please continue.

Luigified531: Um, okay, Bowser, _where did you get your jewelry_? It's so cool and-

Bowser: I DON'T WEAR JEWLERY!

Luigified531: Okay, I'm gonna imitate Mario here, Beh, excuuuse me, principessa! (Well, excuuuse me, princess!)

Bowser: Fine, I made it myself…

Harry Potter: Bracelets and all?

Bowser: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Fezzes64: No, not at all. How, though?

Bowser: I got leather, and put metal spikes in it, alright?

Harry Potter: Yes, you're done thank you.

Bowser: *Walks off*

Luigified531: Yes! Luigi is next!

Luigi: Oh, dear…

Fezzes64: So, Luigi, there is a rumor that you are really good at cooking, art, and stuff like that. Is this true?

Luigi: That's probably something Mario said…

Fezzes64: But is it true?

Luigi: Yes, I like cooking, and yes, I like doing art.

Luigified531: Before this interview, we got Mario to tell us what he thinks of you and this rumor.

Luigi:…..

Harry Potter: What did he say?

Fezzes64: That you were the one best friend that always understood him, and came to him when he needed you, oh, and he's glad he gets to help with cooking. He claims that you were the one that taught him how to cook, and he loves your sense of color.

Luigi: *Stares at the ground* Can you tell him what my opinion is of him?

Harry Potter: Once he gets down.

Luigi: I'm glad I have a brother who's very supportive of me, one who always came to hide my embarrassment and take it for his own, one who *Makes a sheepish face* told off every single bully at school that tried to get to me, one who taught me to be an athlete when I was small, one who taught me to fight, and tell him *Pauses for breath* that I'm glad I have him as a brother.

Audience: Awwwwwww…

Another voice: Thank you, Luigi.

Luigi: *Turns his head* Madio! (Sorry, but he sounds like that in the games when he's yelling his name) *Gets up and runs to Mario*

Mario: *Makes a soft sound of amusement as Luigi throws his arms around him*

Audience: Awwwwwww…

Fezzes64: See? Brotherly love is the perfect way to see how much someone can possibly love their sibling.

Peach: Don't make it sound offensive! *Now, Mario and Luigi had turned on Fezzes64*

Luigified531: *Steps in front of Fezzes64* She didn't mean it _that_ way! She wasn't implying anything! It's good to have a brother to rely on!

Mario: Meglio non implica niente...( It _better_ not imply anything…)

**Hello, everyone! I threw in a bit more Italian with angry Mario…**

**No, I did not intend to make you think the wrong way when I had Luigi hug Mario. I don't think there's anything wrong with getting emotional and needing a brother to throw your arms around.**

**If enough people take it the wrong way, then I'll delete this chapter, but if you liked it… Y'know. Anyway, if you haven't noticed the new summary, I would now prefer if you sent the questions by PM, because a helpful reviewer pointed something out… Thanks!**

**May the stars shine down on you…**

**-Fezzes64**


	7. Chapter 7

More help

Fezzes64: Hello, and we are back! But this time, we have some favorites carefully selected to do this interview for us.

Luigified531: *Gives a puppy whimper*

Fezzes64: No, you and I are staying.

Luigified531: *Breathes in relief*

Fezzes64: Okay, our interviewers are here!

Pikachu: Pika! (Hi!)

Marth: Hello.

Samus: *Jerks her head in acknowledgement*

Mario: *Scoots further and further back into the audience* (Note: Samus takes a liking to tease Mario)

Link: I was already here!

Fezzes64: Good, that's everyone! Now, who are we interviewing today? *Consults random papers* Ah, yes, Luigi and Daisy together again.

Luigi and Daisy: *Groan*

Samus: Can I interview Mario one more time?

Mario: *Desperately wants to make a run for the roof again*

Fezzes64: No, I think Mario's had enough. Link? Go ahead and ask the first question.

Link: Um, okay…*reads papers* Daisy, what is your favorite sport?

Daisy: Basketball. And then Soccer, Volleyball, and Track.

Marth: Do you have any heroes in any of these sports?

Daisy: Same person in all but Basketball. Peach.

Peach: *Blushes*

Samus: Why's that?

Daisy: You've never seen her? Peach, can I show everyone a tape?

Peach: *Shakes her head vigorously* No, not necessary…

Daisy: *Puts on tape anyway*

*Tape shows random scenes of Peach younger when she was in school making casual backward shots with a Basketball and making the basket, in Soccer, shooting a goal during a game from half-field, in Volleyball, making amazing saves from hitting the ground and serving perfectly, and in Track, recordings of her time at a track meet for long distance.*

Luigi: *Is staring at Peach with his jaw open*

Peach: *Steps behind Mario*

Mario: *Stays protectively in front of her, daring anyone to come near*

Samus: Awww, look, everyone, faucet-face likes Peach!

Mario:_ Ta_-_ci! _(_Shut_-_it!_)

Marth: _Any_way, *Covers for situation* Luigi, we all know now that you and Mario get along very well as brothers. Can you tell us why?

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu. (It's very nice to have someone related be that close.)

Luigi: I don't really know. Everyone in the family got along.

Link: That's interesting. Mario what is _with_ you?

Mario: *Freezes since he is now attempting to leave the building while Peach now sitting in her seat*

Samus: He's afraid of me, that's all. Maybe we should _dare_ him to do something…

Mario: *Face goes white*

Samus: Who's in favor of daring Mario to do something?

*Everyone but Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Marth and Fezzes64 raise their hands*(Note: In the smash mansion, Marth and Link were Mario's roommates along with Sonic the Hedgehog, and all became strong supporters of Mario)

Mario: *Gives a sound that goes along the lines of a whimper and sinks to the floor*

Samus: Mario! *Points dramatically at Mario* I dare you… to sing 'Party Rock Anthem' right here, right now!

Mario: W-what?

Samus: You heard me. Now here, *Tosses him microphone* sing, and I'll turn on the music.

Mario: *Panics for a minute when he catches it with on hand before realization dawned on his face, and a mischievous grin crossed his lips*

Samus: It's all set!

Mario: If I have to go down, I'm taking you all down with me…*Tosses microphones to Samus, Link, Marth, Pikachu, Luigi, and Daisy who accept while cheering, causing audience to go in uproar*

Samus: No. I refuse. *Music turns on*

Mario and Link: Party rock is in the house tonight,

Everybody just have a good time,

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time!

*Everyone is now either standing and cheering for the concert, dancing out their souls, or singing with , more mics*

Samus: *Even she has to admit it's fun* Shake that. (Why am I doing this?)

Pikachu: Pika, Chu-u, Pika pika chu chu, Pika, chu-u, pika pika chu chu…(Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound, Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound…)

Mario: Everyday I'm shufflin'!

Marth: Party rock is in the house tonight,

Everybody just have a good time,

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you shake that!

*The auditorium is chaos now that the song is on, and when Pikachu's part comes up, two new voices take up instead*

New voices: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound, get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound!

Mario: Princess? (Yes, he still calls Peach 'Princess')

Luigi: Daisy?

Peach and Daisy: Everyday we're shufflin'!

*All in sync, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy , line up and dance out by jumping in a circle and pumping their fists*

M, L, P, D: Party rock is in the house tonight,

Everybody just have a good time,

And we gonna make you lose your mind,

Everybody just have a good time!

Everyone with Mario in the lead: Everyday I'm shufflin'!

*Audience cheers wildly*

Samus: Man, that was an awful dare…

Fezzes64: No, that was the best time ever! *Gives a smiling Mario a playful shove* and Mr. Awesome voice here just rocked The Mushroom Kingdom outta this world!

Link: Yeah! That was amazing Mario!

Marth: I knew you could sing, but…

Luigi: Hah! In your face, Samus!

Peach and Daisy: Mario can't be beaten!

Mario: *Is super embarrassed*

Luigified531: Whoohoo! Yeah, go Mario and Luigi!

Daisy: *Kisses Luigi on the cheek*

Luigi: *Blushes strongly*

Samus: Dang it!

**Yeah, whoo! Mario got this! Yeah, I know I got the song in the wrong order, but I only did that for the effect. Did I do okay, though? Did Mario rock your world? He sure rocked mine. I need ideas for new ways for Samus to tease Mario, so could some of you PM me really irking ideas? Rated K, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Non Parlo Italiano (I don't speak Italian)

Fezzes64: *Hums random tune*

Luigified531: Stop, you're gonna get it stuck in my head!

Samus: Hmmph!

Luigi: Ummm…*Continues blushing*

Marth: I have an idea.

Link: What is it _this_ time?

Marth: Since we can't seem to bring ourselves to ask any more questions, why don't we make an attempt to make this into a party of some kind?

Fezzes64: *Continues humming obliviously*

Luigified531: Sure, that sounds okay…But where do we get a party.

Marth: I dunno.

Harry Potter: We apparate!

*Suddenly there is a loud crack, and everyone vanishes into Peach's castle where a party-like area is already set up.

Mario:…..

Luigi: Ummm…

Samus: Where are we?

Peach: My castle. Now, Fezzes64, please try to continue the interview.

Fezzes64: Okay, Daisy, we never finished with you because _somebody _ *CoughcoughSamuscough* interrupted us, so Daisy, what is your occupation?

Daisy: I like to take walks. And runs. And talks. And readings. And sittings…

Luigified531: Makes it sound like you have a lot of free time.

Daisy: All my extra time I spend with Luigi.

Luigi: *Face is now officially stated a tomato*

Samus: The pain-in-the-drain is trying to leave again…

Mario: *Freezes again*

Fezzes64: Pardon my French, but ma lasciarlo da solo!

Mario: Italiano, Fez.

Samus: Wait, what?

Luigi: She _said_, 'Leave him alone'!

Mario: Perché è che mi sento che io sono l'unico che si ottiene in giro? (Why is it I feel that I am the only one who gets teased?)

Marth: Keep calm and carry on, please.

Fezzes64: Yes, that is interesting, Daisy, *As if nothing ever happened* and now, Luigi, what is your favorite color?

Everyone in the castle:….

Fezzes64: It was his idea! *Points at Luigified531*

Luigified531: Huh? Wha? *Wakes up from dozing off*

Mario: *To Fezzes64* Beh, che cosa ne pensi, genio? (Well, what do _you_ think, genius?)

Link: Hey! Excuuuse me, princess!

Marth: Please stop making random comments. That had nothing to do with the discussion.

Luigi: Green.

Fezzes64: Okay, good. Now, Luigi, what was the first thing you said to today?

Luigi: Wait, what? Ummm…

Fezzes64: That's right! Now, Mario, be humorous, if you could punish Bowser for something, what would it be? Write it here. *Tosses him paper and pen*

Mario*Mumbles* _Stop…looking…like…a…baboon's…backside…_

Bowser: YOU LITTLE RUNT!

*Whole audience bursts with laughter*

Fezzes64: I only asked these questions to see a more personal side of you guys, so…Mario, you have an amazing sense of humor. Luigi, you're just funny. Thank you!

**Sorry, guys, being extremely random here…**

**LuigixDaisy oneshot is next! Who's point of view will it be in, though? Hmmm…**


	9. Chapter 9

Oneshot LxD

"_Green dude! Hey, up here!" shouted an unfamiliar voice._

_I really didn't want to turn around, I was nearly in tears now, since I was scared. Really scared. A ton of weird mushroom-people took Mario away for some reason and left me alone, and so far I'd been attacked by a brown stump-shaped thing, a turtle on two legs, and a gigantic yellow worm._

"_He-loooo! You there?" shouted the voice again._

_I was huddled up in a ball, trying not to cry out. I turned my head slightly to see a lady wearing a bright yellow dress, and running toward me. I huddled up tighter and wished that this could end now._

"_I'm not trapped in a world with mushroom midgets, I'm not trapped in a world with mushroom midgets…" I started saying to myself._

_The girl suddenly knelt in front of me and smiled brightly as if I was standing and looking happy. "Hi, I'm Daisy!" she said._

_I jumped up and away, and shouted, "There's no place like home!"_

_Nothing happened._

"_Hello, back to Nintendo," said the girl called Daisy said._

_I looked up. "Nin…ten…do?" I asked._

"_Yes, this is the planet Nintendo."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."_

"_Wait, what? A princess?"_

"_YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS 'DAISY'."_

I sighed at the memory of Daisy and I first meeting. She had been very odd to me at the time, but now, I considered her normal. She was incredibly cute today, in her tank top and jeans, and right now she had her arm around Peach since they were wearing similar outfit, Daisy in yellow and Peach in Pink.

Samus was bothering Mario again, and he had decided to have a bit of his own fun. He snuck around Samus and put a note that said 'I love bunnies' right in the middle of her shoulder blades so she couldn't reach it. She turned round and round trying to get the note off, but only making more people laugh.

"Luigi!" shouted Daisy.

I turned around to see her walking toward me since apparently someone needed Peach.

"Luigi, Mario needs your help. Go over there and annoy Samus!"

I froze. I never liked Samus, came near her, tried to bother her, allowed Yoshi to eat her, or even fought her at the smash mansion. If I was to annoy her, surely I would be dead. Daisy nudged me forward anyway.

"Samus's favorite song is 'I'm sexy and I know it'!"

The words were already out of my mouth before I could stop them. Samus froze and turned toward me while everyone else in the castle looks panicky. Samus's eyes slowly locked with mine, burning with anger. Suddenly, the whole castle was roaring with laughter. Samus was furious.

"Luigi fell in love with his pipe!"

Now it was my turn to be taken aback Ohhh, I thought. So that's how you want to play.

"Samus fell in love with Marth!" retorted Mario behind Samus.

"Hey! I have a wife at home I prefer to stay with, thank you very much!" Marth shouted.

"Mario's a narcissist!" Samus replied angrily.

Suddenly, the room was full of insults being thrown at Samus, and as desperately as she tried, she could not return them. If I were to say who was the angriest, it would tie with Mario and Marth. Marth was a bit mad after Mario's remark, but stayed on his side just the same. Mario was not happy about the narcissist remark, and he had to be held back from hurting Samus.

"SILENCIO!" bellowed Harry Potter.

Everyone was still talking, but no sound actually resonated from anybody. Harry seemed unable to make a sound himself, however.

"What was that for?" asked Mario.

Everyone jumped, since they thought Harry was supposed to be talking, but if I recalled, I distinctly remembered Mario mutter a counter spell back at Harry. This only made Samus attempt to shout at him. I knew that Fezzes64 had a wand, but Mario?

"Guys, listen, we're getting nowhere if we just argue. Can we all agree to just continue the interview?" asked Fezzes64.

Most of the people nodded, and she lifted the spell.

"How can Mario not be affected?" demanded Samus one she could speak again. Harry just shook his head.

"Believe it or not, Mario and Luigi's fists are powerful enough to block and repel a curse thrown at them."

Samus gawked at both of us, and I just shrugged. Apparently, Mario knew this and I didn't.

"I-I didn't know that…" uttered Daisy behind me. She was staring at me in amazement. Mario seemed to calm down slightly and sat down in his spot again, and, gradually, the whole audience did the same. Fezzes64 was contented now, and decided to continue. Daisy soon walked to my side.

"Nice. Samus sure is offended," she said, gesturing to Samus who was glaring at me.

I shrugged again. Daisy seemed truly impressed, which was rare. Sometimes, I felt that she hardly seemed to pay any attention to me, but that's just her. I closed my eyes and continued to think, just trying to relax after this fiasco.

I suddenly felt something on my lips, something soft, and…Rather warm. It was unfamiliar, the way whatever it was moved as if trying to press closer…

My eyes snapped open, and I realized that Daisy was _right there_ in front of me, and the moment it took to make sense seemed like an hour, but only being a second. I blinked as she pulled away, and realized with a sinking feeling that everyone was watching.

I just got kissed by my crush.

The thought bounced around inside my head like a pokeball, and it found nowhere to settle. I couldn't begin to process it, and I knew it.

Daisy seemed somewhat satisfied, and, with a smirk, she took my hat and ruffled my hair before skipping off. My hand found its way to my head and I felt for a hat that wasn't there.

Mario came by my side soon after that and patted my shoulder and said, "Luigi, go and get your hat back. Otherwise, she'll think you don't like her."

So, then, I ventured after Daisy in hopes of getting my hat back.

**This chapter was dedicated to Luigified531, who, unfortunately didn't make an appearance {Sorry :'(}. I know he likes the LxD couple, so…Yeah…**

**I know I had a bad ending there…Thank my sister for that…**

**-Fezzes64(Mario hats are cool)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ice

Fezzes64: Hello! Here we are again with our little interviews…and questions that should have been asked a LONG time ago by _hypherlutz21…_I'm so sorry, but anyway…*Shuffles papers* oh no…

Luigified531: What?

Fezzes64: Mario…

Mario: No!

Fezzes64: Mario, I'm sorry, but you have to come up here.

Mario: *Gives moan but walks up*

Harry Potter: Now, Mario, what happened to relationship with Pauline? Do you have any idea why everyone loves to tease you?

Mario: Pauline: NO. I NEVER HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER. SHE FORCED ME TO GO WITH HER AND TORTURED ME. I WISH NOT TO SPEAK OF HER. Teasing: I think you have to ask Samus about that.

Fezzes64: Samus?

Samus: It's fun to bother him. Besides, I've never seen someone from Earth before.

Luigified531: Are you implying that you think it's fun to make fun of both his origin and his past? Or are you just flirting with him?

Mario: *Sudden irked expression*

Samus: Wha-Why in the world would I like _him_?

Mario: You said it, not me.

Samus: HEY!

Fezzes64:…*Tries to change the subject* Hey, look, our guest is here!

*A girl with shimmering black hair and kind brown eyes along with a midnight-blue dress and red flats floats in gracefully and sits next to Fezzes64*

Ice: Hello, Madz!

Fezzes64: Wha-oh, yeah…(Note: _Fezzes64_ is also _Madz_ from_ How to Annoy MrL_)Hi, Ice!

Ice: Can I ask the rest of the Q's?

Fezzes64: Sure!

Ice: Okay….*Takes a moment with papers* Ah, yes. Peach, what do you think of Democracy?

Peach:….

Fezzes64: Peach?

Peach:…What's Democracy?

Luigi: *Suddenly roars with laughter for at least ten minutes while everyone stares at him*

Mario: Luigi, she's not from Earth.

Luigi: P-please d-don't mind m-me! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! I'm s-so sorry, I-I just c-can't h-help it! *Bursts into mad laughing fit*

Harry Potter: I don't know what Democracy is either!

*Luigified531, Fezzes64, and Ice all explain what Democracy is*

Peach: Yes, Democracy is good…I like the way my kingdom runs better, though. It's not like Mario's president is going to get kidnapped by a giant koopa…

Bowser: HEY!

Luigi: *Laughing fit gets out of control*

Daisy: C'mon, Luigi...*Leads him out of room*

Fezzes64: Daisy, wait, we got a Q for you, too.

Daisy: What?

Ice: How did 'Hi, I'm Daisy!' become your top saying?

Daisy: It was the way I greeted Luigi, now I gotta go. *Exits*

Everyone in audience: Awwwwwww…

Ice: Luigi…um…since he will be here soon… *Everyone pauses because of shrieking in the back room*….Hopefully, so let's skip to Bowser.

Bowser: What is it this time?

Ice: have you ever tried to win Peach's kind heart? Is Bowser Jr. Really your successor and not Ludwig/Kooky?

Bowser: I already have won her heart( Peach: O_o…no he didn't…) and yes, Jr. is my successor since he's the only one who gives Mario a good fight.

Mario: With what, a robot?

Bowser: *Groan*

*Luigi enters*

Luigi: Y-yes?

Ice: Oh, yay! Luigi! Okay, Luigi, how do you feel about encountering boos and ghosts again?

Luigi: W-What? Where!

Ice: *Snicker* Nowhere, but how would you feel?

Luigi: *Whimper*

Ice: Okay, do you and Mario miss Italy? (Note: I make Mario and Luigi come from Italy and not Brooklyn in my stories)

Mario and Luigi: NO. (**Yes, yes, very Batman right there**)

Ice, Fezzes64, and Luigified531: Why?

Mario and Luigi: PAULINE.

Fezzes64: Oh…

**Hello, people! I'm SO SORRY! I should've updated sooner…I'm so sorry! 'The First Time' is coming along well…Almost done there…**


	11. Chapter 11

OMG, GUESTS!

Fezzes64: Hello, and we are back! And with more-

Ice: *Gasps* Madz, you should_ SO_ be a game show host!

Everyone: *Stares at Ice blankly*

Fezzes64: As I was saying, we have a couple more guests! Upon request, I can submit more into _Interviews _, so…here we are!

*An epic/ninja/cool Yoshi that is Black and has two swords at ease in a 'X' position on his back and wears a spike collar strides proudly into the room, with another aqua-blue female Toad stumbling blindly after him*

Fezzes64: Oh, no! *Rushes over to help the Toad and leads her to a seat on the other side of hers* Okay, guys! This is Spike, the black Yoshi, who has requested an appearance for three chapters, and this is Toadia, a dear friend of mine who is a blind Toad. I believe her mother and father are here…*Scans audience for a minute* Ah, yes, Toad and Toadette.

Toadette and Toad: Hi, honey!

Toadia: Hi mom, hi dad…

Spike: I'm also EPICYOSHI39000, by the way.

Toadia: I'm also Blossom the Cellist.

Fezzes64: Well, then, now that we have our guests, we will continue questioning.

Marth: Umm…One problem, Fez.

Fezzes64: Yes?

Marth and Ice: We don't have any questions.

Mario: *Silently cheers*

Samus: Can I dare Mario to do something again?

Everyone: NO. THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, SAMUS.

Samus: Sheesh, I was just asking…

Luigified531: Wait…I think I have some questions…

Fezzes64: *Gestures for him to go on*

Luigified531:*Magically makes papers appear with his questions and passes them to everyone*

Ice: Oh! Oh! Bowser, um…why is it you can't raise your children properly?

Bowser: I RAISE THEM PERFECTLY!

Fezzes64: Daisy, why, in '_Mario Kart, Double Dash_', did you yell out 'HI, I'M DAISY!'?

Daisy: It was necessary for everyone to know who I was.

Spike: Luigi, has Daisy ever caught you doing something embarrassing?

Luigi: O_o, what are you talking about? I do something embarrassing _every single time_ I see her!

Fezzes64: That's not true.

Luigi: *Pouts* Yes it is!

Fezzes64, Luigified531, Ice, Spike, Toadia: *All give him pitying expression*

Toadia: Mario,(Mario: *Whimper*) how was it when _you_ got kidnapped?

Mario: What are you talking about?

*Suddenly, the TARDIS materialized out of nowhere as usual, and Fezzes64 greeted The Doctor as he got out*

The Doctor: Hello, everyone! *Puts on a Stetson* I came to inform you of something!(**Note: The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and he saves Earth and other planets from aliens such as Daleks, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels, but he mainly saves Earth. He's very silly, and sometimes takes people on as companions on his journeys. Both Mario and Madz/Fezzes64 were companions)**

Fezzes64: Is it something about the future and how 'We mustn't mess with time because it'll make a Paradox', or about the past?

The Doctor: No, it's about how Mario hasn't been kidnapped yet; you're telling him of the future.

Mario: O_o

Fezzes64: Oh, okay.

Luigified531: Peach, do you and Luigi teach each other how to cook?

Peach: Yes, I taught him many of my own recipes, like Toadstool omelets, and Mushroom meatloaf, and he taught me things from Earth, like Hot Chocolate and Waffles!

Everyone from Earth except Mario and Luigi: *Tries not to laugh*

Mario: Guys, she doesn't know…

Luigi: Yeah, seriously.

Fezzes64: Well, true, she probably doesn't make it with a toaster.

Peach: I'm not even going to ask. (After the 'Democracy' incident)

Fezzes64: Okay, back to questions…*Shuffles papers* Huh? Really? This?

Luigified531: Yup.

Fezzes64: Okay…*Cautiously reads aloud* Everyone, what is your favorite type of music?

Bowser: Heavy Metal!

Peach and Mario: Classical and Rock.

Luigi: I honestly don't care.

Daisy: Country!

Spiderman: Hip Hop!

Everyone: *Freezes* O_o

Spiderman: What?

Fezzes64: I'm not going to bother.

Mario: Agreed.

**Hello, did you guys like this chappie? If you want to be a guest, I have a few more slots…I also need to know who likes The Doctor, so yeah…I wrote a new story called 'Smavengers', and it's an 'Avengers' and 'Super Smash Brothers' crossover. If you want to read it, just know that it has absolutely no connection with 'The First Time' or any of that. Thanks, and May the stars shine down on you,**

**-Fezzes64**


	12. Chapter 12

Absolutely, Utterly, AND Truly…

Bored.

Fezzes64:…And I assure you, I am strictly HUMAN!

Luigified531: No questions asked, huh?

Fezzes64: THERE ARE NO QUESTIONS TO BE ASKED!

Luigified531: Wait, what?

Fezzes64: Ci sono domande, pertanto, non possiamo continuare l'intervista.

Mario: Yes! Sweet freedom!

Luigified531, Ice, Spike, and Toadia: _What?_

Yoshi: Mario sure is happy…

Sudden different voice: Isn't it obvious? She just said 'There are no questions, therefore we cannot continue the interview.'

*A girl with Strawberry-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes strolls in looking at everyone like they are crazy*

Fezzes64: Oh, hi, Lexia!

Lexia: Hello!

Luigi: I didn't know you spoke Italian…

Lexia: I don't. I can just understand it.

Marth: _Any_way, Fez, you said there were no questions to be asked?

Link: Can't you just show them a preview of the Smash Mansion?

Samus: Can't we just dare Nozzle-Nose(Mario) to do something again?

Harry Potter: Can't we just duel?

Spiderman: Can't we just listen to Hip-hop?

Daisy: Can't you all just Shut it?

Batman: An excellent idea.

Fezzes64: Who asked you? Now all of you! Out!

*The Avengers had just snuck in, along with most of the Marvel heroes, and all make saddened expressions*

Thor: But can't we just-

Fezzes64: ENOUGH WITH THE 'CAN'T WE JUST'!

The Black Widow: Sheesh, Fez, you sure are mad today…

Iron Man: Tell me about it…

Hawkeye: Please, end this now.

Capt. America: I thought this was supposed to be peaceful?

Samus: Who are you and what do you want?

Solid Snake: I thought this was a 'Mario Characters ONLY' interview?

Mario: You shouldn't be talking!

Marth: Okay, everyone, let's just calm down-

Harry Potter: No!

Fezzes64: Can't we all just give a _little _sympathy-

Harry Potter: You'll get no sympathy from me.

Ike: Hey! That's my line!

Harry Potter: Well, excuuuse me, princess!

Link: Hey! That's _my _line!

Harry Potter:...Is that all?

Samus: HEY! That's MY line!

Harry Potter: I'm done here...

Solid Snake: HEY! THAT'S _MY_ LINE!

Harry Potter: How come you guys get all the good lines?

Fezzes64: *Screams* So much Chaos-

Sonic the Hedgehog: CONTROL!

Fezzes64: No, Chaos-

Shadow the Hedgehog: CONTROL!

Harry Potter: SILEEEENCE!

Albus Dumbledore: That's my line, Harry.

Harry Potter: Yes sir, sorry sir.

Toadia: So-many-SOUNDS! Can't-take-all-IN!

Fezzes64: *Takes out 15'' Oak with Phoenix feather core wand out, sighs, and flicks it while muttering 'Silencio'*

Mario and Luigi: Thanks, Fez.

Harry Potter: Indeed.

Thor: What?

Fezzes64: How are _you_ talking?

Thor: *Stares at her dumbly* I dunno.

Harry Potter: How about we apparate to the Smash Mansion? The Batcave?(Batman: NO.) The TARDIS? Hyrule? Asgard? Hogwarts? Fezzes64's house?

Spike: I have an idea...

Fezzes64: Yes?

Spike: How about we let the readers decide?

Fezzes64: How would we do that?

Ice: You could put up a poll!

Fezzes64: Yeah, but not everyone reads my profile…And those who do would probably have no idea what I'm talking about…

Lexia: You could just ask.

Fezzes64: What?

Luigified531: You realize there _are_ people reading this, right?

Fezzes64: Since when?

Spike: Since the first chapter.

Fezzes64; Wha-You guys are just playing, aren't you...

Toadia: Ah…no. We're not playing.

Fezzes64: *Like in Star Wars* NOOOOOOOOOO!

Toadia: You sure are mad today...

Fezzes64: *Suddenly, a Marth-style cape appears, and Fez puts it on*

Toadia, Luigified531, Spike, Ice, Lexia, and Marth: Um…Fez?

Fezzes64: Oh, this? I wear it when I'm anything _but_ happy.

Marth: *Face palm*

Fezzes64: Okay, let's wrap this up, since there's obviously nothing we can do.

Ice, Lexia, Toadia, and Spike: Since Fez still doesn't believe us, readers, tell us where you want the rest of the interview! Are we going to The Smash Mansion? The Batcave? The TARDIS? Hyrule? Asgard? Hogwarts? or Fezzes64's house? You don't have to review the answer; PMing is preferable.


	13. Chapter 13

Fezzes64's house

Fezzes64:…

Lexia: ….Fez?

Fezzes64: Are. You. SERIOUS?

Luigified531: Is it safe to say 'yes'?

Marth: Probably not.

Fezzes64: Of ALL places, you HAD to choose MY house…

Link: Darn, I wanted to go to Hyrule…

Harry Potter: Hogwarts was only one down…

Fezzes64: Fine, we're going to my house, and even though we had only one person submit questions, we shall continue…*Snaps fingers*

*Everyone is transported to Fezzes64's house*

Spike: Woah…

Unknown: SPIKE!

Spike: Hmm?

Unknown: *Comes into view*

*Everyone starts staring at a Pink Yoshi dressed like Spike who is currently running towards him*

Spike: Oh…*Blushes* Hey, Yoshana…

Yoshana: It was AWFUL! I was walking along, and suddenly I was in this strange house! Do YOU know where we are?

ANOTHER voice: Uh, duh, we're in Madz's house.

Fezzes64: Mr. L, what are you doing here?

Mr. L: Oh, I came here the same way as Yoshana…I bet Count Bleck is steaming…

Count Bleck: YOU ARE EXACTLY RIGHT ROARED COUNT BLECK!

Tippi: Blumiere…

Count Bleck: Yes Timpani asked Count Bleck?

Tippi: *Facepalm*

Samus: Ohhh, look! a BUTTERFLY!

Tippi: Please, I'm a Pixl…

Fezzes64: Hush,-

Patch: Do NOT say that.

Fezzes64: Why not, _Jev_?

Patch: Just don't.

Fezzes64: Stars, it's like everyone BUT Mario characters want to show up…

Mr. L: I'm a Mario character! Unfortunately…

Patch: ...*Flies away*

Luigi: I wanna continue the interview!

*Suddenly, a Black-haired princess with a purple dress walks in, and soon after her comes Ludwig Von Koopa*

Belinda: Greetings.

Ludwig: *Laughs maniacally*

Fezzes64: Okay, I agree with Luigi. Let's set up the interview here, and continue with our questions.

*Everyone walks into a grand living room that has a retro theme to it; white walls, red and black furniture, etc.*

Mr. L: Nice.

Mario: I like it.

Fezzes64 and Luigified531: *Papers appear in each other's hands, and they read*

Fezzes64: Oh…kay, then…let's get started…

Luigified531: Okay! I'll go first. Luigi-

Luigi: Darn…

Luigified531: Are you dating Daisy?

Luigi: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!

Daisy: Yes, Luigi is dating me.

Luigi:…

Fezzes64: How do you feel about the amount of suffering you face in games and Fanfiction?

Luigi: You'll kinda have to ask Mario that...

*Everyone looks at Mario while Samus has her arm trapping him by the neck while she drives her knuckles on his head*

Mario: *Makes assorted sounds of protest*

Samus: *Looks up at everyone* Oh, hi! *Releases Mario so he falls to the ground*

Mario: *Slowly sits back up rubbing the top of his head* Hmm?

Fezzes64: Mario, how do you feel about your suffering?

Mario: I don't mind it-

Samus: BOO-YAH!

Mario: -when it's someone I care about but when someone I don't know, don't care about, or someone who teases me too often-*CoughcoughSamuscough*-I find it very painfully annoying.

Luigified531: Thanks, Mario. Does the same go for you, Luigi?

Luigi: Yes.

Yoshana: Wait…I _can_ ask the next question, right?

Fezzes64: By all means, go ahead.

Yoshana: Okay, thanks! Luigi, do you like dogs?

Luigi: I haven't seen one since Mario and I came to the Mushroom Kingdom, but yes, I like dogs.

Ice: Why does Prince Luigii look SOOOO much like you?

Luigi: I DON'T KNOW! *Cries*

Mario: *Goes to his brother and comforts him*

Lexia: Well…Luigi's out…

Marth: Okay, then…Daisy, you're next.

Daisy: Okay.

Toadia: *Reads copy of question in Braille* Do you like Luigi?

Daisy: YES I DO, OF COURSE I DO, WHY WOULDN'T I?

Toadia: I'm just asking, gosh….

Spike: Is it true you used to date Waluigi?

Daisy: DO YOU MEAN THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN?

Ice, Toadia, Lexia, and Belinda: Most likely, yes.

Daisy: THAT WAS NOT TRUE, IS NOT TRUE, AND WILL NEVER BE TRUE! THAT SORRY PILE OF BONES IS WORTH NOTHING!

Dimentio: *Teleports out of nowhere* In other words, he's an idiot?

Daisy: Yes.

Waluigi: *Leaps in* WALUIGI TIEM!

Daisy: *Grabs him by the leg and throws him out the window*

Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh...*Everyone hears his gradually fading cries until they hear a loud 'thump'*

Mario: How high up are we?

Fezzes64: Seventh story.

*Everyone gapes at Fez*

Fezzes64: Don't give me that. I live in a mansion, all right?

Samus: All on your own?

Fezzes64: I'M DESTINED TO BE ALONE, ALRIGHT? I DON'T NEED REMINDERS!

Marth: But why-

Peach: I'm sorry, but you REALLY don't want to know.

Marth: Then how to_ you _know?

Peach: It was mentioned in my prophecy, okay?

Unknown(**AGAIN?**): Hey…Madz? Mr. L?

Fezzes64 and Mr. L: Samantha?

*A girl with Dark-Brown hair and Green eyes walks in*

Mr. L: Aw, man!

Samantha: Hey, guys!

Mr. L: Y-you didn't bring…_them_ with you…right?

Samantha: Of course not, silly! I couldn't _possibly_ bring the _whole _Annoyers Crew with me, now could I?(**Note: Samantha AKA Luigisgirlfriend, is the author of 'Way to Annoy Mr L'**)

Mr. L: At least it's only one of you…

Fezzes64: What, and I don't count?

Mr. L: Well, you're on both sides…

Samantha: I'm going to ask the next question, okay?

Fezzes64: That's fine.

Samantha: Daisy, do you have a pet Chain-Chomp?

Daisy:…No…Not that I know of, anyway…

The Doctor: *Comes through door* This is another-

Fezzes64: 'Future-thing'?

The Doctor: No, it's another Future-thing!

Samantha: So…Daisy WILL have a pet Chain-Chomp? Cool!

Lexia: Umm…*Looks at next question*…Who's this?

*Fezzes64, Lugified531, Samantha, Ice, Toadia, Spike, Yoshana, Lexia and Belinda all huddle up by the question*

Ice: I'm not sure who that is…

Toadia: Never heard of her.

Yoshana: 'Looks like her'? Is this another case of 'Prince Luigii'?

Belinda: Never mind that, just ask it!

Luigified531: Okay…Daisy, why does Princess Dawn look so much like you?

Mario: I thought Dawn was a Pokémon Trainer…

Lexia: Same here…

Daisy: How should I know?

Samus: Maybe you have an admirer?

Fezzes64: Perhaps…

Dimentio and Marth: Please continue the interview.

Toadia: Right, yes…*Reads question* Ludwig! This says Belinda has a crush on you.

Ludwig: *Doesn't really notice Belinda* Well, what if I like her back?

Fezzes64 and Belinda: *Gasp*

Belinda: Y…You like me back…?

Ludwig: *Blushes* Um…Hi, Belinda…didn't see you there…

Fezzes64: Oh my stars! Another PERFECT romance!

Mario: Are you happy now, Madz?

Fezzes64: Yes, thanks for asking, Mario.

Marth: Guys, we still have another question!

Ice: *Looks at it* This isn't really a question…

Spike: More like a statement…

Mr. L: Lemme see…*Looks at it, and burst out laughing*

Fezzes64: That's sort of rude. If you find it so funny, why don't YOU tell him?

Dimentio: Tell who?

Mr. L: *ROTFL*

Dimentio: Let me guess…me.

Mr. L: S-she says-BWAHAHAHAHA! She s-says *Snicker* 'You SUCK!' *Laughs harder than ever*

Dimentio: I knew that was coming…

Fezzes64: WAIT! Before we all leave, I just had an idea!

Marth: Yes?

Fezzes64: I'm going to turn this into a 'What if I told you…' Interview!

Marth:…Example, please?

Fezzes64: Right , yes! Mario-

Mario: Not again…

Fezzes64: What if I told you that Luigi was going to die?

Mario: WHAT? HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT ON MY WATCH!

Fezzes64: See?

Marth: So, basically…You're saying that we have to come up with certain situations, and watch other people's reactions to it?

Fezzes64: Basically, yes.

Ice: I WANNA TRY! Okay…hmm…Samus, what if I told you that Marth liked you?

Marth: WHAT?

Samus: Oh my gosh, kill me now.

Samantha: *Snickers evilly* Mr. L, what if I told you I was gonna kiss you?

Mr. L: *Abruptly stops laughing and runs for the window*

*Everyone in the room laughs*

Fezzes64: Okay, well that's all we have time for! How many people will submit questions? Will people be mad that we all went to my house on vote? How many will send up 'What if I told you's? Will Samantha be mad at me for suddenly putting her in? Will Samus EVER finish her lemonade?

Samus: *Takes a sip* Hmm?


	14. Chapter 14

What if I told you…

Marth: Oh, dear Fire Emblem, can we just get started already?

Samus: But Pipe-squeak here wants me to torture him!

Mario: No, _no_, not _ever_!

Toadia: *Sigh* Someone hand me the questions…

Spike: Here…*Hands her Q's, and hands them out to everyone else*

Samantha: Wow…at least we have more questions.

Luigified531: More than last time! XD

Yoshana: You submitted questions!

Luigified531: Heh…*Rubs back of head sheepishly* I know…

Ice: Hey…where's Fez?

Belinda: Yeah, I thought I saw her just a second ago…

Lexia: I hope she's not mad again.

Mr. L: Aw, who cares if she's mad?

*Awkward moment of silence*

Mario: I do.

Marth: I do as well.

Luna Lovegood: Me too!

*Everyone but Mr. L, Samus, and a mysterious figure in the back of the room state they care if Fez gets mad*

Mr. L: Eh…I was just kidding…

Samantha: Suuuuuure you were.

Mr. L: *Makes high-pitched whimper and hides behind Mario*

Mario: -_-'

Dark figure in the back of the room: It's nice to know so many people care about her.

Lexia, Toadia, Samantha, Spike, Luigified531, Yoshana, Belinda, and Ice: Hmm? Who are you?

Dark figure: *Is revealed as a girl wearing a black Mario-style hat, a black Mr. L-style suit, and a gray Marth-style cape, along with a mask* You really don't recognize me?

Luigified531: Ah…no. I'm afraid not.

Dark figure: Hm…tough crowd…

Samus: Herm…you look like Darth Vader…

Darth Vader: *Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…*

Lexia: I'm certain she's not related to Star Wars, or, for that matter, I'm positive she looks nothing like Darth Vader.

Samantha: Oh! I know who you are now!

Toadia: I think I know…your gait is far too familiar…

Marth: Fez, that's enough. Now, we need to ask questions-

Dark Figure: I'm not 'Fez', but rather, I am her darker form. Greetings, I am Darth Madz.

Samus: I WAS RIGHT ABOUT DARTH VADER!

Mario: And about time too, Samus.

Zelda: …Nice knowing you, Mario.

Marth: You were a good friend.

Peach: He's not going to die.

Samus: _Yes. He. Is_.

Darth Madz: *Sigh* Samus, it was a pleasure.

Samus: What are you talking about?

Darth Madz: If anyone _ever_ threatens Mario, they will suffer the consequences, and I think you've tortured Mario enough, correct?

Samus: Who are you and what have you done to Fezzes64?

Darth Madz: I _am_ Fezzes64, except right now, I'm in my alternate form, and I transform when I am emotionally moved, whether it be by anger, sadness, joy, or anything like that.

Samus: How exactly will I suffer? You're not armed.

Darth Madz: *Holds up one arm and flexes hand, and similar to Lucario's and Ness/Lucas's final smash, stars rain in multiple beams upon Samus, who gets burned to a crisp*

Everyone: O.o

Marth: ^-^' Shouldn't we start the interview again…?

Darth Madz: Yes we should. Now, then. First one…Hmm…

Luigified531: Can I ask the first one?

Darth Madz: Be my guest.

Luigified531: Peach, how would you feel if Bowser died?

Peach:….

Luigified531: Peach?

Peach: …Despite the fact that it seems like the only way to make him stop kidnapping me, I wouldn't feel victorious or good in any way. He's a living being, for Rosalina's sake!

Marth: I never thought of it that way, Peach.

Samus: He doesn't seem like a living being to me.

Bowser: WHY YOU LITTLE-*Gets blasted by star-power from Darth Madz*

Darth Madz: Let's see…That'll be four broken ribs, a totaled foot, a fractured jaw, a twisted right elbow, and a black eye. Can I get you a drink with that, sir?

Bowser: I-I'll p-pass…

Toadia: Hmm…Mario.

Mario: Why me? You have _all_ these other people-

Toadia: How would you feel if you killed Bowser?

Mario: I…I don't w-want to k-kill any-anyone! I-I don't…B-Bowser…

Toadia: Basically, you would feel so devastated with what you did, and you would probably torture yourself?

Mario: *Nods as tears spring to his eyes and falls to his knees*

Darth Madz and Peach: MARIO! *Rush to him and comfort him*

Marth: O…kay…?

Luigified531: I HAVE to ask the next question.

Ice: That's fine, but I call the next one.

Luigified531: Okay, Luigi and Daisy, what if I went all Fanboy on you?

Darth Madz: Like you ever would…Just kidding, but still.

Luigified531: *Raises eyebrows, crosses arms, and nods* You have a point.

Luigi: *Gets on knees in front of Luigified531 and clasps hands together* PLEASE don't go all Fanboy on us! PLEASE!

Samus: You might have to reconsider.

Darth Madz: You're not that evil…are you?

Luigified531: Sadly, no. I would suffer Daisy's wrath, anyway.

Daisy: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Ice: Ohh, ohhhh, I wanna ask the next question!

Luigified531: 'M kay

Ice: EVERYONE! DO YOU LIKE US INTERVIEWERS?

Samus: No.

Bowser: You're all pretty stupid if you ask me.

Interviewers: *Go up to Bowser and take him in a death-hold*

Yoshana: Say that again-

Spike: And you will-

Luigified531: Never see the-

Toadia: Sun ever again-

Lexia: In your filthy-

Ice: Lifetime that hardly-

Belinda: Seems to be-

Samantha: Worth anything to-

Darth Madz: Anyone, anyway!

Marth: O.o Violent much?

Peach: Oh, dear…

Mario: Stars, Bowser…

Bowser: L-let me go!

All: NEVER!

Marth: Never mind…I'll just continue the interview without you…

All: *Get up simultaneously and sit like puppies in front of Marth*

Marth: *Looks at reader and whispers* I knew that would work…*Winks*(**XD He broke the fourth wall!**)

Darth Madz: Okay, who'll ask the next question?

Spike: I will! Hm….Rosalina?

Rosalina: Yes?

Spike: What if Luigi kissed you?

Rosalina: *Taken aback* I-I….

Daisy: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Luigi: O.o

Marth: I think we get the idea….Samantha?

Samantha: Got it. Daisy, what if_ that_ happened?

Daisy: IMMA KILL YOU, LUIGI AND ROSALINA!

Darth Madz: Now, wait, Daisy, it never happened, we were just asking for your reaction, okay?

Daisy: *Seething* How DARE you tell me false information?

Marth: *Shrugs* Wasn't my question.

Luigified531: *Laughs nervously and rubs back of head*

Belinda: M 'kay, Mario!

Mario: Why me?

Belinda: How would you feel if Peach fell in love with Luigi?

Mario: I have to answer that personally, don't I?

Belinda: YES.

Mario: *Eyes widen* I-I…..fine. I would feel… *Thinks for a minute*…I guess disappointed, for lack of a better word…*Stands up and fails to hide downed expression* But it's not my decision who the Princess prefers, so I wouldn't protest-

Darth Madz: Yet you would still feel sad, wouldn't you?

Mario: W-what are you talking about?

Darth Madz: Believe it or not, we know what happened on the roof.

Luigified531: And even though Madz here STILL doesn't think there are people reading this, it was posted.

Mario: Posted…?

Ice: On this website called Fanfiction…People write stories there and other people read them.

Lexia: That's the purpose of this Interview.

Yoshana: Sooooo, Mario, is that how you would truly feel, or is there something deeper that you wish not to show us?

Mario: *Sinks to the floor* Se solo tu sapessi…(If only you knew…)

Darth Madz: *Whispers something to Peach*

Peach: *Nods and goes over to Mario, kneeling down beside him* Mario, if it's any consolation, after what happened on the roof, I'm not changing my mind about you.

Mario: Y-yes, princess…

Peach: C'mere, you…*Hugs him*

Everyone: Awwwww…

Mario: *Blushes madly*

Darth Madz: *Hearts replace eyes* Isn't it ADORABLE?

Samantha: Yes, it is…

Ice: MmmHmm…

Lexia: *Smiles warmly*

Luigified531: Look at his blush…

Toadia: *Makes amused expression*

Spike: Bleh…

Yoshana: I have no comment…

Belinda: Wow. Interesting.

Darth Madz: *Sighs dreamily*

Mario: *Looks at everyone in shock, and looks down, hiding his face under his cap*

Marth: Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we have to continue the interview.

Belinda: You're such a spoil-sport!

Interviewers: Agreed.

Toadia: Marth's right, we shouldn't waste time.

*Suddenly, the TARDIS comes again*

The Doctor: *Steps out* Ah, now did someone mention 'Time'?

Everyone: *Facepalm*

Darth Madz: Doctor, I know you're a Time Lord, but this has nothing to do with you.

The Doctor: Right, yes. *Slips on shades* I knew that.

Darth Madz: *Rolls eyes* Sure you did.

Sudden voice: Whheeeeeeeeeee! I'm _flying_!

Lexia: Uh…

Pit: *Flies in* THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

Everyone: ?

Marth: Pit? What are_ you_ doing here?

Pit:…*Shrugs*

Link: I speak!

Darth Madz: Yeah, yeah, yeah, now what's the next question?

Belinda: Luigi, what if Daisy loved Waluigi?

Luigi: I…I…

Luigified531: Same reaction as Mario?

Luigi: *Nods and breaks down in tears*

Daisy: Aw, Weeg, 's okay…*Kneels by him and kisses him again*

Everyone: Awww…

Pit: ANYway…Marth just told me about this whole thing going on in here…I think we need to move on.

Marth: Yes! Someone with common sense!

Spike: Uh…Bowser, it's rumored that you had a wife at one point…is this true?

Bowser: I wish it wasn't…

Ice: Can you explain-

Bowser: NO.

Darth Madz: Pshhh, forget you. Now, I had a few people do me a favor, and this was to give the _Interviewers _questions, and after this, we'll do 'What if I told you's.

Yoshana: First question, Luigified531, do you like yourself?

Luigfied531: I don't know if I'm supposed to say yes…

Evil, deep voice: IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU!

Darth Madz: The scariest thing about that is the lack of a comma.(**Someone tell me who said this. It's an actual quote.**)

Luigified531: Okay! Okay! Sure, like myself!

Toadia: Um…next…? Darth Madz, what exactly is a fez…?

Darth Madz: A fez is a tube-like hat that's supposed to rest behind your ears like glasses. Alladin wears a tiny fez, if you know who he is.

Ice: To all, do you like interviewing? I do.

Luigified531: It's fun!

Darth Madz: Yup.

Toadia: It's okay.

Belinda: Sure.

Samantha: YES.

Spike: Mmhm.

Yoshana: Uh, huh!

Lexia: Yes.

Marth: I didn't know you guys actually_ liked_ this…

Spike: Well, we kinda do.

Lexia: Uh…Toadia, what if you could see?

Toadia: Sight…it's a dream I've had often…

Darth Madz: Do you see when you dream? If you do, in color?

Toadia: I see dark shapes, but nothing full, or detailed.

Yoshana: I gotta admit, it must be hard not to see.

Toadia: Sometimes it is, but my hearing is far sharper.

Luigified531: So…Next question…Madz, what if the people we're interviewing threw us outta the house?

Darth Madz: What? They can't throw us outta the house, it's my house, not theirs, they have no right-

Marth: Yes, yes, we understand…

Ice: And NOW, to 'What if I told you's! Our first goes to Lexia, actually…

Pit: Can I ask it?

Toadia: We would say yes, but…

Pit: *Looks at question* Oh. Right.

Link: I SHALL ASK IT!

Marth: Sure.

Link: Lexia, what if I told you Pit died?

Lexia: THEN SURELY THE KILLER WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF ME AND THOSE WHO FOLLOW.

Pit: *Laughs nervously*

Darth Madz: Pit…what if THAT happened?

Pit: Uh…W-well, I can't really react since I would be dead…

Marth: Very funny. -_-

A lot of people: *Laugh a bit*

Samantha: Hm…Wario, what if I told you that Belinda had a plan to kill you in the next game?

Wario: WAAAAAHH?

Everyone but Mario: *Laugh*

Darth Madz: C'mon, Mario, laugh!

Mario: Fine. Ha, ha, ha.

Darth Madz: That wasn't laughing.

Mr. L: No, duh.

Ice: Uh…Peach, what if I told you Daisy and Rosalina were WAY better than you?

Peach: I know they are. It doesn't surprise me to hear someone else agree.

Rosalina: That's not true, Peach, if I'm better than you, then why am I starred in only two games, yet you're still the goal?

Daisy: If that's true, why haven't I been starred in _forever_?

Peach: You guys…

Darth Madz: Hm…let's move on for now…King Boo? What if I told you that you were going to die in a humiliating way?

King Boo: …

Luigified531: Uh…

King Boo: Would the fact that I'm immortal help at all?

Everyone: O.o

Samantha: Mmm…Mr. L?

Mr. L: Oh, L…

Samantha and Belinda: What if I told you…YOU ROCK?

Mr. L: Heh, I know…

Belinda: Dimentio, what if I told you that you were going to die worse than King Boo?

Dimentio: …I must be so unloved…

Lexia: Dimentio, what if I told you that someone named '_Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend_' loved you?

Dimentio: U-uh…

Darth Madz: AND, that, despite you being the bad guy, that you had TONS on Fangirls?

Dimentio:…That means a lot…

Everyone: Awww…

Darth Madz: *Suddenly glows with light and then looks like Fezzes64 again* Now, I'm gonna go by 'Madz' now…so that makes Luigified531 the only person with his username…

Luigified531: *Smiles sheepishly* I guess I can switch…

Madz: Okay, then! _Luigified531_ will officially go by _Billy_!

Billy: This feels weird.

Interviewers: *Laugh*

Marth: Well, we'll be back next time, hopefully with even more questions and 'What if I told you's, so until then-

Me: Bye!

Mario: Ciao! (Bye!)*Italian*

Marth: もっと遅い(Later!)*Japanese*

Lexia: Bi! (Bye!)*French*

Batman: BYE.

Everyone: O.o

Madz: Um...okay...? Next time we'll be going to the Smash Mansion, and I need a vote. Should there be a brawl, or no? I'll put up a poll!

**~Fezzes64**


	15. Chapter 15

SMASH MANSION.

Madz: XD Wow, this was convenient.

Voice: It sure was…

Madz: *Looks around* WHO THE BLECK ARE YOU- Oh, hi Tara.

Interviewers: …?

Billy: Um…Who…?

Belinda: Hey…you…

Tara: Hello, Madz!

Interviewers: *Look at reader* Chop liver, we are.

Madz: *Looks at interviewers, then back at Tara* Tara, why do you have a wolf tail?

Tara: *Looks at tail, perks ears, thinks for a second, then shrugs*

Madz: *Giggles* Anyway, we gotta go to The Smash Mansion.

*Cheers erupt from crowd*

Madz: AND It has been voted that Captain Falcon and Peach will fight while we do…The Disco or something, I dunno.

Lexia: Is Dimentio here?

Dimentio: Yes.

Tara: JOYNESS!

Dimentio: ^^' Hi…Tara…(**NOTE: Tara is Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend**)

Billy: Did…Anyone send in questions?

Spike: I'm not sure…

Toadia: Hm. Are we questionless?

Mario: *Mutters to Luigi* I sure hope so.

Luigi: *Nods in agreement*

Yoshana: Can we just go, please? I'd like to see Peach fight.

Peach: U-uh…

Samantha: DEFINITELY wanna see her beat the starbits out of Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon: Hey!

Madz: *Shrugs* Sorry, Cap, I think you're only popular when you play 'Captain America'.

Belinda: Eh. At least Peach doesn't have an annoying taunt.

Captain Falcon: Aw…

Billy: MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS!

Lexia: TRANSPORT US TO THE SMASH MANSION!

Samantha: WE ARE ALL MAGICAL!

Harry Potter: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA-

*Everyone stares at Harry Potter*

Belinda: Yeah, basically you ruined our epicness.

Harry Potter: Oops, sorry.

Billy: Let's start again…MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS!

Lexia: TRANSPORT US TO THE SMASH MANSION!

Samantha: WE ARE ALL MAGICAL!

Spike: MAY THE TRI-FORCE BE WITH US!

Toadia: AS WE WRITE AWESOME STORIES!

Tara: *Giggles* AND EAT CRACKERS!

Yoshana: WHILE READING THIS RANDOM INTERVIEW!

Ice: *Insane smile* AND ASK OUR MOST RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS!

Madz:…Da dee da…

Interviewers: *Whisper* Psst, Madz!

Madz: *Looks up* Hm? What-Oh, right, sorry. 'TILL THE END OF TIME ITSELF!

The Doctor: *Lifts index finger* I-

Interviewers: Don't, Doctor, just don't.

*Suddenly, magic swirls around everyone in the room, and we all fly at hyper speed so fast it feels like we didn't move at all, and then we land on the battle stage for The Smash Mansion*

Madz: Schweetness.

Captain Falcon: *Trudges ambivalently to spot*

Peach: *Walks to her spot*

Madz: Tara, would you do the honors?

Tara: With pleasure, Madz! *Looks at crowd* Our games are about to begin! Good luck smashers, and…*Smirks and calls upon Interviewers*

Interviewers: MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!

*Battle starts*

Peach: *Waits for Captain Falcon to make first move*

Captain Falcon: *Jumps into air and attempts to punch Peach*

Peach: *Ducks and whacks him with Frying pan*

*Battle continues*

Madz: SO, we shall continue for a bit…

Ice: Sounds like FUN.

Samantha: Let's do this, people! Toadia?

Toadia: Yes?

Billy: Your turn to say the 'What If I Told You'.

Toadia: Okay…Bowser? What if I told you Peach was madly in love with you?

Bowser: OMSREALLY?!I'MSOHAPPYIWANNABESNOOPYILOVEL IFENOWIFEELLIKEIACCOMPLISHED SOMETHINGOOOOOHHHHHIFEELSOAW ESOME-

Billy: That's not true, you know.

Bowser: D,:

Tara: Mario, what if I told you 'Beh, excuuuse me, principessa!' was my new catch phrase?

Mario: ….*Looks at Link*

Link:….*Looks at Mario*

Mario: Non so davvero come reagire…(I don't really know how to react…)

Madz: *Giggles* Mario…

Mario: What?

Madz: N-nothing…*Blushes and looks away*

Peach: *FINALLY defeats Captain Falcon*

Link: WOOHOO! GO PEACH!

Mario: *Smiles*

Interviewers: ^^' That was…Harsh…

Samus: And now…

Mario: *Whimpers* Oh, starbits…

Samus: Mario will be singing 'Sweet little Bumblebee' by Bambee!

Mario: ,O.o,

Samus: And if he doesn't, I'll tell EVERYONE his top secret…

Mario: OKAY! I'LL DO IT!

Everyone: o.O Some big secret…

Mario: *Catches random microphone and jumps to center stage*

Interviewers:….WAIT! WE'LL SING WITH YOU! *Go up next to Mario*

Mario: …?

Samus: Pffft, fine.

Madz: Mario, we'll start.

Mario: *Takes big breath*

Interviewers: Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o, Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o,

Mario: Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me,

Madz, Billy, Tara, Belinda, Ice: Dup-i-dup-i-do la da, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la,

Mario: Sweet little bumble bee, More than just a fantasy,

Toadia, Samantha, Spike, Yoshana, Lexia: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la,

Mario: *Puts hand over heart* My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room, I go boom, boom, boom, you go zoom, zoom, zoom You're my fangirl, dear pearl, Love you, my friend, I wanna be with you until the end!  
I give my heart and my soul to you, To make you see it's true, I'm so confused, baby, can't you see? Please come rescue me!

Madz: Sweet little bumble bee,

Billy: I know what you want from me,

Tara: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la,

Toadia: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

Samantha: Sweet little bumble bee,

Belinda: More than just a fantasy,

Spike: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la,

Lexia: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

Ice: Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o!

Mario: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

Yoshana: Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o!

All: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

Mario: I started to cry when you walked out that door, You go bye, bye, bye, I go why, why, why, I'm so lonely and only, Waiting for you, To come back and tell me I love you!  
I give my heart and my soul to you, To make you see it's true, I'm so confused, baby, can't you see? Please come rescue me!

Madz, Samantha: Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me!

Spike, Yoshana: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

Billy, Tara: Sweet little bumble bee, More than just a fantasy!

Toadia, Belinda: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

All: Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o!

Ice, Lexia: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

All: Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o!

Mario: Dup-i-dup-i-do la la, Dup-i-dup-i-do la la!

Audience: *Cheers madly*

Samus: DANGIT!

Mario: Now I feel stupid…

Madz: Don't! That was fun!

Tara: Sure was!

Belinda: Yup! I thought I would feel totally awkward, but now I feel AWESOME.

Billy: XD Interesting, for lack of a better word!

Toadia: Even I thought it was enjoyable.

Samantha: Now we're all EPIC! XD

Yoshana: Loved it, people!

Ice: *Starts giggling* It was so much fun, I almost want to do it again!

Lexia: Totally! *High-fives Ice*

Spike: I guess it was okay…Alright, I liked it!

Mario:…..

Link: Mario's voice is still awesome!

Audience: *Roars with agreement*

Marth: And we all think Mario is the best singer!

Audience: *Rumbles with excitement*

Sonic: TOADAL EPICNESS, I TELL YOU!

*Ba dum, psssssssss…*

Toadia: Are you referring to 'You Don't Need Eyes To See'?

Sonic: Why, yes I am!

Everyone: *Falls silent*

Sonic: If you don't get it, 'Toadal' is a character from 'Blossom The Cellist's story.

Madz: Very nice.

Toadia:…..

Sudden Voice: Uhum…Mr. Falcon…?

Captain Falcon: Y-yes?

Voice: Wh-who…?

*Walks out and is revealed to be Dyne*

Dyne: Madz? Mario? Everyone?

Madz: *Smiles* Hi, Dyne! (**Note: 'Dyne' is the main character to 'Wielderofblade's 'No Pain? No Game!'**)

Smashers: Hey, Dyne!

Dyne: ^^' What is going on here?

Belinda: We're having an interview for the Mario characters hosted by Madz.

Dyne:...*Looks at all the Non-Mario characters*

Billy: 'Tis what I said.

*Everyone looks at Madz*

Madz: Wha-I'm not-Don't look at me like that!

Batman: And I'm Batman.

Everyone: .O.o.

**X_X I KNOW it's shorter than I wanted it to be…And I hope 'Wielderofblade' doesn't kill me for putting in her OC without permission…WELCOME TO THE INTERVIEW, TARA! ^^ *Does Snoopy dance* May the Tri-Force be with you…**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
